


Sweet Tooth

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood has a sweet tooth, Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Coffee, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Muffins, Pastries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: 5 Times Magnus indulges Alec's love of sugar and 1 time Alec goes above and beyond to return the favor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 64
Kudos: 324
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Man Never Stands Taller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743996) by [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos). 



> Based on the somewhat popular head-cannon that Alec loves sugar. Inspired by the detail in lawsofchaos' work where Ragnor puts more whipped cream on Alec's coffee. Also her comment of "Picture Magnus stealthily swapping out Alec's black coffee for a frothy delight at a Cabinet meeting without saying a word, for example. ;)" hardcore inspired me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely banner was created by [Ksusammy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ksusammy)!!

**One:** **Dessert** **Wine**

“Do you remember when we first met and you asked me if Alec was a flowers man or a cologne man?” Isabelle says suddenly, wineglass raised halfway to her lips. 

Magnus raises his eyebrows, his own glass dangling between his fingers, “Yes?” 

“I thought I should finally give you an answer.” She leans forward conspiratorially despite the fact that they are the only two people in the loft and there’s still quite a large amount of space between the armchair she’s occupying and the one Magnus is lounging in. “He’s a chocolates man.” 

“Really?” Magnus feels a smile tug at his lips at the idea of his stoic, stubborn Shadowhunter boyfriend having a sweet tooth. He remembers Alec’s reaction to the drink he’d given him after he had helped Magnus heal Luke, the way he’d sucked his lips over his teeth in distaste. He’d thought Alec was simply unacquainted with the taste of alcohol, but now he wonders if there’s more to it. 

Isabelle nods and Magnus realizes there’s a flush to her cheeks. He’s forgotten just how long they’ve been sitting in his loft, making idle chatter as they sipped red wine, but he thinks she’s probably passing the point of tipsy. “Alec has the biggest sweet tooth of anyone I know. And it’s like a big secret. He doesn’t tell anyone, I don’t really know why. I think he's worried about his reputation.” 

“If it’s a big secret,” Magnus says, sipping his wine, “how do you know about it?” 

Her smile is sly. “He’s my brother, Magnus. Also, I found his stash of candy in his work desk.” 

“He has candy in his desk?” 

Isabelle is grinning now. She brushes a few long strands of hair from her face, eyes shining. “That’s all he has in the top right drawer.” 

“I don’t blame him. If I were doing hours of paperwork every day and regularly dealing with the Clave, I’d want something sweet to snack on too,” Magnus muses. 

“Don’t tell him I told you."

Magnus hums. “Why did you tell me?” 

“Alec deserves someone who spoils him and I can tell you want to. I thought you could use the information.” 

Magnus can’t help but laugh in response even as he shakes his head at her antics. “Isabelle, you’re always a delight.” 

“Anything for you and Alec.” She raises her glass in a sort of toast as Magnus feels a ping at his wards and straightens up. He sees Isabelle roll her eyes, but ignores it in favor of watching Alec enter the loft, leaving his gear and outer layers near the door. The Shadowhunter pauses when he turns and finds Magnus and Isabelle looking at him. 

“Izzy, I didn’t know you were here.” 

“I was just leaving.” She downs the rest of her wine, setting the empty glass on the table as she stands. She sways slightly and Magnus gets to his feet, preparing to catch her if she stumbles.

She quickly regains her balance, but Magnus doesn't hesitate to ask, “Would you like a portal back to the Institute?” 

She shakes her head. “I need the walk.” She hugs Alec on her way out, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Be safe,” Alec advises. 

Isabelle pauses halfway out the door to smirk back at them. “I think that’s my line.” 

Alec’s brow furrows, confusion lining his face. He turns to Magnus when the door shuts behind his sister. “What did she mean by that?” 

“Nothing darling.” Magnus doesn’t think Alec will appreciate his sister’s joke about their sex life. He sets down his glass and moves forward to greet Alec with a lingering kiss. “How was your day?” 

He delights in watching Alec practically melt in his hands, relaxing into his touch. “Better now. What was Izzy doing here?” 

“We were drinking wine and chatting,” Magnus says, grabbing a new bottle of dessert wine to pour Alec a glass while banishing Isabelle’s empty one. He holds it out and watches Alec sip at it. His boyfriend gives him a small, surprised smile. “What do you think?” 

“This is good,” Alec says as he sits on the couch, sipping at the wine again. "What is it?"

"Lambrusco amabile." Magnus sits beside him rather than sitting back down in his chair. He slings an arm around Alec’s shoulder, tightening it when Alec instantly leans into his hold.

“I don't know what that is, but thank you.” 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. 

Alec sips at his wine, relaxing further into Magnus' side. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

**Two: Muffins**

The next morning, Magnus decides to try something rooted in his newfound logic. While Alec showers, he summons them breakfast from one of his favorite little cafes in southern France. 

He sets the muffins on the table and is about to cast a heating spell when Alec joins him. His own sandalwood shampoo is wafting off his boyfriend and he can’t help but pull Alec into a long kiss, brushing his fingers through his still damp hair. 

When he steps back, Alec is smiling softly at him. “You got us breakfast?” 

Magnus hums. “From one of my favorite French cafes, I’ll have to take you there when you have a day off.” 

Alec eyes him with a slight flush in his cheeks. Magnus hides his smile as he takes the muffins out of the bag on the table. “I wasn’t sure what to get you so I got a blueberry muffin and a banana muffin. Do you have a preference?”

When Alec hesitates, Magnus summons a knife and cuts them both down the middle. He puts half of the blueberry muffin and half of the banana muffin on one plate, which he hands to Alec. He takes the other halves for himself as they settle at the table. 

Alec blinks over at him with a slightly sappy smile. “Thank you, Magnus.” 

“It’s just breakfast,” Magnus says in response. “Let me know which muffin you like more.” 

Alec nods and nibbles at the banana. His eyes widen in appreciation, likely surprised by how sweet it is. “It's amazing.” 

Magnus is more interested in watching Alec’s reactions than enjoying his own food. He’s not disappointed when Alec bites into the blueberry muffin and makes a sound entirely too similar to the moans Magnus has pulled from him in bed. 

“You prefer the blueberry one?” 

Alec swallows and shrugs. “I like them both, but yeah, blueberry is my favorite.” 

“I prefer banana myself,” Magnus responds, finally beginning to eat his breakfast. He’s thrilled that Isabelle’s statement as to Alec’s sweet tooth has held true and that Alec, normally so perceptive, hasn't already caught on. 

When they finish breakfast, Magnus creates a portal, knowing they’ve spent too much time for Alec to make it to the Institute on time by foot. He’s surprised, but elated when Alec pauses to press another kiss to his lips, covered lightly in the powdered sugar used to top the blueberry muffins, before leaving. 

With a smile playing at his lips and a warmth in his chest, Magnus begins getting ready for his own day, wondering how else he can subtly spoil his workaholic boyfriend. 

**Three:** **Mocha**

Magnus doesn’t know why Alec schedules Downworld Cabinet meetings so _early_ sometimes. He thinks he should still be at home in bed, preferably with Alec, at nine in the morning, not in the Institute, navigating political disputes. 

But he goes without complaint, taking his seat next to Alec and smiling at his boyfriend. He doesn’t do anything more, doesn’t greet him with a hug or a kiss the way he wants to, knowing they need to keep the tone of professionalism.

It doesn’t stop Magnus from noticing, only several moments after the meeting has started, that Alec has a cup of coffee from the Institute on the table in front of him. He watches Alec sip the drink and sees the briefest sign of distaste in the slight downturn of Alec's lips. 

Magnus blinks as a new idea comes to him and he magics the coffee, adding a large dose of chocolate syrup. 

Rather than listening to the dispute the seelies are having with the vampires, Magnus watches for Alec to take another sip. Eventually he does. Magnus can see the moment his expression shifts from a tight one, ready to grimace at the taste, to surprised happiness. He lowers the cup from his lips, gaze skirting to Magnus. 

Magnus quirks a smile in return and makes a display of summoning his own coffee. It's less sweet than what he's given Alec, but it comes from a locally owned coffee shop, meaning it’s ten times better than anything the Institute brews up. Lukewarm bean juice hardly qualifies as coffee. 

Alec smiles, small and fast and aimed only at Magnus as he takes a longer sip from his newly enhanced drink before turning back to the matters at hand. 

When the meeting comes to an end and the other Downworld representatives make their way out, Alec leans in and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. He pulls back and Magnus’ tongue darts over his own lips, tasting residual sweetness. 

“Thank you,” Alec says, picking up his now empty coffee cup. “For this.” 

“Any time darling. Institute coffee hardly counts as coffee, let alone _good_ coffee. Next time let me summon you coffee before you leave.” 

Magnus snaps his fingers, refilling Alec's cup with a mocha from the same little coffee shop he'd gotten his drink, adding whipped cream this time. He can tell from the slight flush in Alec’s cheeks and his glance away that he won’t ask Magnus to summon him coffee. Of course, he won’t. He almost refuses to let Magnus spoil him. He sips at the new coffee and hums his appreciation. “What kind is it?” 

Magnus is aghast, his mouth dropping open as he stares at the Shadowhunter. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had a mocha before.” 

Alec shrugs, a half smile tugging at his lips. “I haven’t tried much coffee outside the Institute.” 

“Well. We must rectify that as soon as possible,” Magnus states, brushing another soft kiss to Alec’s lips before they leave the meeting room. He’s already imagining all of the places he might take Alec, the gourmet foods and exquisite espresso he can introduce him to. He can't wait.

**F** **our** **: Éclairs**

Magnus is grinning as he steps through a portal, hand-in-hand with Alec. The familiar sounds of street musicians and rain on cobblestone welcome him back to France. He flicks a hand and suddenly he’s holding an umbrella over their heads, protecting them from the rain. It’s a short walk to the café, but Magnus isn’t about to let his hair be ruined during a date. 

Alec is staring awed at the city around them while Magnus tugs him down the street. “Come, mon amour.” 

“Are we in France?” 

“You said I could choose where we got breakfast.” 

Alec snorts, but his hand tightens around Magnus’. “I assumed we would stay in America.” 

“What’s the point of having a warlock boyfriend if you can’t portal to le Midi for breakfast?” 

“Le Midi?”

Magnus pulls open the door to the café. “Southern France.” 

Alec ducks inside and Magnus can see him taking in the lovely aroma of coffee and chocolate, the soft music playing over the speakers, the warmth of the air. 

Magnus closes his umbrella, letting it disappear between shakes of his hand, before tugging Alec over to the counter where a woman greets them in rapid French. Magnus responds in kind. “Bonjour mademoiselle, deux cafés au lait, s'il vous plaît.” 

While she starts their coffees, Alec studies the pastry case with wide eyes. 

“What do you think?” He presses against Alec’s side, looking over the pastries himself. His mouth waters as he examines them. 

Alec tongue darts over his lips as he shakes his head. “I don't... What would you recommend?” 

Magnus hums thoughtfully and turns to the woman behind the counter, ordering two éclairs to go with their coffees.

When they have their food and drink, Magnus leads Alec to a table near the back of the cafe. It's against one of the windows where they can listen to the patter of raindrops on the glass. As they sit, Magnus magics a bit of sugar into Alec’s coffee. Not enough to hide the smooth taste of the espresso- he needs to be able to enjoy what coffee is supposed to taste like- but to lighten it to a flavor he’ll enjoy slightly more. 

Alec smiles at him, pure and easy. It makes his whole face light up. “This is nice.” 

“And you haven’t even tried the food yet,” Magnus teases, taking a bite of his éclair and sighing at the sweetness. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it’s great, I just mean, being here, being anywhere, with you. When we don’t have to work, we can just relax... It’s nice.” 

Magnus reaches across the table to take his hand, interlacing their fingers. He smiles back at Alec, feeling unexplainably soft. “I enjoy it as well.” They share a moment of simply sitting, holding hands, listening to the ambiance around them before Magnus glances at the food. “I am, however, extremely curious to see what you think of the éclairs.” 

It comes as no surprise to Magnus that Alec loves the pastry.

**Five:** **Truffles**

Magnus is _bored._

He’d come to pick Alec up from the Institute for once and gotten a precious grin and a soft kiss for his efforts. They’d been _so close_ to getting out when something had come up that 'absolutely demanded' the Head’s attention. 

Alec had been sweet, saying he could meet him at home, but Magnus was determined. He’d come for a reason so he agreed to wait in Alec’s office. 

Except it’s been almost twenty minutes and now he’s bored.

He stands up from the uncomfortable chair he’d been residing in and stretches his back, eyeing the desk. It’s scattered with papers, but he doesn’t think Alec would appreciate him organizing it. He surely has some kind of organization system to what appears to Magnus as mere chaos.

He cocks his head as he suddenly remembers when Isabelle had said to him. Alec has a drawer of sweets.

He wonders if that’s still true and slips around the desk. He tells himself that if he finds anything else in the drawer he’ll close it instantly and leave it alone. With that almost-reassurance, he pries open the top right drawer and grins at the contents. 

Sure enough, Alec has been hoarding candy. There are three candy bars stacked against one edge, a few lollipops scattered around the middle that make Magnus’ mind go to places it shouldn’t, and a box of mini cookies on the other side. 

Magnus’ grin slips away when he realizes that Alec isn’t just hoarding candy. He’s hoarding _cheap_ candy. Which is a problem that must be rectified immediately because he knows how much Alec enjoys the fancy things he buys or summons him. 

Magnus waves his hand over the open drawer and a bag of dark chocolate truffles, in a variety of flavors, appears inside. He smiles and slides the drawer shut just as office door opens. 

Alec steps inside, raising his eyebrow when Magnus moves around the desk. Before he can ask what Magnus was doing behind it, Magnus’ hand is trailing from his throat to curl in his hair. He pulls Alec into a bruising kiss.

It ends with him whispering against Alec's lips, “Can we go home now?” 

“Yeah,” Alec answers, his voice gruff. “Let’s go home.” 

“ _Good.”_ Magnus summons a portal and practically drags Alec through to distract him in a way they both thoroughly enjoy. 

The next day, Alec returns home, holding a bag of chocolate accusatorially in his hand. Magnus is pleased to note that it’s been opened and is not quite as full as when he’d left it. 

“Did you do this?” Alec asks as he toes off his boots at the door and fully enters the living room. 

Magnus smiles over his martini. “Can’t I do something nice for my boyfriend?” 

Alec snorts softly and sits the bag on the table. Rather than sitting on the couch, he straddles Magnus’ lap, tucking himself into the shorter man, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder. 

Magnus magics away the martini so he can hold his Shadowhunter in both arms, a welcome surprise. 

“Thank you,” Alec breathes against his shoulder. 

“My pleasure.” If leaving Alec chocolates leads to this, Magnus thinks he will have to do it more often. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve given me chocolate or sweets,” Alec says, a hint of understanding in his voice. 

Magnus hums. “Is that a complaint?” 

“No. Of course not. But how did you know?” 

“Isabelle,” Magnus admits, carding a hand through Alec’s hair, his other hand resting on Alec’s hip. 

Alec snorts. “I should've guessed.” 

“I think it’s cute,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to Alec’s hair as it’s the only place he can reach given their positions. “Big bad Shadowhunter has a sweet tooth.” 

Alec huffs against his shoulder before sitting back enough to make eye contact. There’s an easy happiness to his face that Magnus finds as endearing as always. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Alec presses a kiss to his lips. He still tastes of chocolate and it makes Magnus smile. “And I like the chocolates.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

Alec flushes as he pulls away. “That’s not what I-” 

Magnus shushes him, placing his fingers to Alec’s enticing lips. “I know. Let me spoil you.” 

“Fine,” Alec grumbles as Magnus moves his fingers. “But I’m going to get revenge.” 

“For spoiling you?” Magnus clarifies.

“You don’t get to be the only one to do nice things in our relationship.” 

“I’m hardly-” 

Alec cuts him off with a long kiss. “Can you get me more of that wine?” 

“The sweet one?” 

Alec nods and Magnus waves a hand so a glass appears in Alec's hand. He sits back slightly, a small smile on his face.

He peers at Magnus from under his lashes as he takes a sip. “Thank you."

Then and there, Magnus makes it his mission in life to spoil Alec with sweets as much as he can get away with. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets revenge (in the best way).

**Plus One: Kue Lumpur (Indonesian Mud Cake)**

Magnus blinks at the text from Isabelle, asking if he wants to have their usual wine and catch up next Friday. Next Friday is Valentine’s Day, Magnus had been assuming he would spend it with Alec and that Isabelle would be with Simon. 

Rather than texting his response, Magnus decides to call Isabelle. She answers on the first ring, sounding distracted, “What’s up?” 

“You want to come over next Friday?” Magnus checks as he resumes stirring the potion in front of him. 

“Does that work?” 

Magnus hums. “You know it’s Valentine’s Day, right? I assumed you would be with Simon.” 

“Shadowhunters don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day. And, honestly, with the name, Downworlders really shouldn’t either. Simon is fine with not celebrating and I figured that since Alec is working that day, he’s already signed on a patrol, we could have our usual wine night.” 

Magnus tries to banish the disappointment that builds in his stomach with little luck. Still, if he can’t spend the day or celebrate with Alec, he might as well enjoy Isabelle's company and a good drink. “I would love to see you.” 

“Great! I have to go now, but we’ll talk later!” 

Magnus frowns at the phone when he hangs up. He considers that he probably should have checked with Alec earlier, but he’d forgotten how boring Shadowhunter traditions were. They didn’t seem to celebrate anything. He decides that as long as Alec comes home safe that night, he won’t complain about not getting to celebrate. 

On Valentine's Day, Magnus is surprised to wake up to find Alec still asleep next. He trails his fingers over Alec’s cheek before gently kissing him awake. 

Alec smiles, soft and sleepy, as his eyes flutter open. “Good morning Mags.” 

“A good morning indeed. Don’t you have to be at the Institute?” 

“Not till later,” Alec informs him, pulling him in for another kiss. “Wanted to wake up with you for once. We don’t get to do this enough.” 

Magnus hums his agreement as he presses kisses to Alec’s face. “Good, I like waking up with you.” 

“Me too,” Alec says, voice almost a sigh before they get distracted by wandering hands and mouths and the quiet warmth of the morning. 

Alec leaves around lunch time with a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips that have him almost begging the Shadowhunter not to leave. But that would be ridiculous. Magnus doesn't need a stupid corporate holiday to celebrate loving Alec. He’ll find a time for them to portal out of the country for a vacation soon enough. 

As a rule, Magnus refuses to work on Valentine’s Day. Even in the Shadow World people act ridiculous on holidays, requesting certain flowers because their florist is sold out or asking for a type of chocolate only available in a foreign country, or, worst of all, asking for love potions. 

Without work or Alec to keep him busy, Magnus has nothing but time on his hands. He tidies the loft by hand, re-arranges his closet using magic but taking time to categorize everything, and soaking in a warm bath. It's not a horrible day all in all.

At seven, there’s a knock at the door that drags Magnus away from the book he'd picked up several hours ago. He fully expects to be Isabelle until he opens the door and sees Alec, dressed in a nice button down and tie, a plastic bag hanging from his arm. 

“Alexander?” He blinks at him, reaching out to straighten Alec's collar, needing the touch to ground himself. 

Alec’s smile is small and nervous. “Surprise?” 

“Wha... You...” Magnus eyes the bag and then Alec’s formal wear. He feels his heart melting as he realizes what Alec has done. “You made me think you didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.” 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Alec breathes. “Is this okay?” 

“As long as Isabelle isn’t _actually_ planning to come for drinks,” Magnus says, opening the door wider so he can let Alec in. He notices a sweet warm aroma rising from the mysterious bag as Alec passes him. 

Alec snorts, making his way to the kitchen and placing the bag on the counter. “She’s not. I just need her to make it a surprise.” 

“What did you bring?” Magnus asks, snapping his fingers so he’s dressed as formally as Alec, admittedly with more sequins. He’s not one to be underdressed for anything.

Alec’s eyes scan his wardrobe change before landing on his face. “Dinner and dessert.”

He leans in and steals Magnus’ breath with a long kiss that’s almost unbearably sweet. 

Magnus curls his fingers into the fabric of Alec’s jacket, holding him close when he tries to move away. Alec laughs against his lips, running his nose against Magnus’ jaw, making him hum happily. “Don’t you want to see what I made?” 

“Made?” Magnus echoes, suddenly worried as he remembers the last time Alec had attempted to cook for him and Maryse. 

“Don’t use that tone,” Alec complains, stepping back and reaching into the bag. “I asked my mom for help.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow because even though Maryse seems to be more okay with their relationship now, he’s still surprised she would actively support it. “She helped you make Valentine’s dinner for me?” 

“Can we not call it... that.” 

“Of course. She helped you make dinner for me?” Magnus rephrases his question, understanding why Alec would want to avoid using the name even though Saint Valentine lived long before the genocidal Shadowhunter. 

Alec nods as he sets two tinfoil-covered bowls on the table. Magnus’ mouth waters at the smells, but he waits patiently for Alec to retrieve them both utensils. When they sit down, Alec finally pulls the coverings off the bowls and Magnus stares at the food. He's overcome with emotion as he realizes what he’s looking at. 

Alec fidgets with a piece of tinfoil. “I remembered you saying you liked soto betawi. I hope... it is okay that I made this?” 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, reaching across the table to grasp Alec’s hand firmly in his own. He inhales the distantly familiar scent of spices that take him back centuries. “It’s more than okay. Thank you for this.” 

“Maybe wait to thank me until you try it,” Alec says, looking nervously at the food in front of them. 

“You didn’t try it?” 

Alec shrugs as he picks up his spoon. “I did. I think it's good, but I don’t really know what it’s supposed to taste like.” 

Magnus barely manages to keep his eyes dry as he tastes the soup. It’s not as authentic as some of the versions he’s tried, but it’s good. And, more importantly, Alec made it for the sole purpose of making him happy.

“It’s delicious.” 

Alec visibly relaxes, his thumb running over Magnus' fingers, across his rings. “Good.” 

“Is the dessert also Indonesian?” Magnus asks as he eats more of the soup, savoring the spices they used. 

“Yes, but I also bought some chocolates- in case you don’t like it.” 

Magnus has to set down his spoon, a breathy laugh pushing past his lips. Alec looks up at him with worried eyes. “What is it?” 

“I just...” Magnus pauses to gather his thoughts. He carefully runs his thumb under his eyes to prevent his makeup from smearing as he tries not to cry. “This is amazing Alexander. You never fail to surprise me- in the best ways.” 

Alec smiles back at him, “I told you I was going to get revenge.” 

“This is revenge?” Magnus asks, laughing outright this time. He manages to get his emotions in check so he can eat more of the soup. “You’re amazing.” 

“You deserve it,” Alec says softly. “I can’t portal us to Jakarta, but I can at least make you a meal.” 

Magnus swallows down rest of his soup, repeating reverently, “You’re amazing.” He cherishes the blush that blossoms on Alec’s face. 

Alec squeezes his hand before letting go, moving back to the counter to pull out a large Tupperware container. He places it in the middle of the table as he sits back down. When he pulls the lid off, Magnus’ mouth waters at the sight. “Kue lumpur.” 

“I was mostly calling it mud cake because that’s easier, but yeah. I wasn’t sure what you would like, but-” 

“It’s perfect,” Magnus assures him, picking up one of the mini pies. He groans when he bites into it. He manages to swallow before meeting Alec’s gaze. “I love it.” 

A smile tugs at one side of Alec’s lips. “I love you.” 

Magnus has to set down the pastry so he can circle the table. He bends to press his lips to Alec’s.

Alec stands, breaking the kiss for only a moment before he reconnects their lips. Magnus tries to pour every single feeling of gratitude and happiness and love into the kiss and hopes Alec understands. 

When Alec pulls back, he presses his forehead to Magnus’. 

“You know, next year, I’m going to have to top this somehow,” Magnus whispers. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “What have I done?” 

Magnus hums, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips before moving back to enjoy the pastry. “You’ve enabled me. I get to spoil you more now.” 

Alec groans as he picks up his own little pie. “You’re a menace.” 

“You love me,” Magnus says through a bite of make kue lumpur. 

Alec’s soft smile is answer enough, but he responds anyways. “Yeah. More than anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this rotted y'alls teeth as much as it did mine. I ate too much chocolate as a result of writing this lol.


End file.
